multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yr'thali Technology
Yr'thali technology is fairly advanced, and includes plasma weaponry and electromagnetic shields. When the Yr'thali developed Rift-altering technology, they developed many weapons designed to combat the Julth while traveling through the Crossverse. Their firearms are plasma-based, and are designed to overload the Julth's distribution field with energy, causing them to explode. They also have several varieties of starships, computers, and robots. They have developed xi-altering technology similar to other races, although it is not quite as advanced. Weapons Plasma Pistol Plasma pistols are sidearms that fire bullets of magnetized tungsten-arcanotron alloy, surrounded by a green plasma field. Xi-altering technology allows the bullets to travel far beyond the speed of sound. Ammo is stored in the form of small tungsten alloy blocks; when fired, nanobots within the gun will shave off a bit of metal, and shape the bullet almost instantly. Plasma is supplied by microfusion breeder cells, allowing for a near-infinite supply of the substance. Their rate of fire is relatively slow. Plasma Shredder Plasma shredders are shotgun-like weapons that fire graphene crystal shards filled with electromagnetically contained plasma. Although not very effective against armored targets, the crystals are designed to explode on contact, releasing the plasma within. Like plasma pistols, ammunition is constructed by microscopic nanobots, with the plasma supplied by microfusion breeder cells. They also come equipped with small vibroblade bayonets, for use against armored targets. Available ammunition is visible on the top of the barrel. Plasma Carbine Plasma carbines are similar to plasma pistols, except they are larger and fully automatic. Each pull of the trigger fires three bullets in rapid succesion, and the long barrel allows for increased accuracy. Plasma carbines also come equipped with digital scopes that have three modes: standard vision, infrared, and nightvision. Aside from these features, and the drastic difference in appearance, plasma carbines are identical in construction to plasma pistols. Plasma Rifle Plasma rifles are long-range firearms primarily designed for snipers. The barrel projects a narrow, cone-shaped electromagnetic field; when fired, accelerated plasma floods this tube in a matter of miliseconds, creating a deadly beam of hot plasma. This beam is especially useful against armored targets. Like most Yr'thali weapons, it uses microfusion breeder cells to replenish plasma. Plasma rifles can overheat if fired in rapid succesion, causing the gun to malfunction and possibly explode. They also come equipped with digital scopes similar to those used in plasma carbines. Vibroblade Vibroblades are plasma-edged melee weapons. They vibrate at high frequencies in order to help cut through stong materials. They are made out of illumisteel, with the same magnetic tungsten alloy as Yr'thali bullets lining the blades, allowing plasma to contour to the edges. The hilts are carved tzar'khan bones that contain plasma. This plasma is generated by microfusion breeder cells in the hilts of the weapons. They are highly effective against armored foes. Armor Electromagnetic Shield Electromagnetic shields are a type of armor designed to repel energy and plasma-based attacks. It is a belt-like device that projects an electromagnetic field around an individual, conforming to their body. Caution should be used when wearing one of these devices, as they can overload and fail if exposed to too much energy, plasma, or radiation. The shield itself is nearly invisible, only causing a slight wavy, mirage-like effect around the wearer. Tzar'khan Armor Tzar'khan armor is composed of nano-sculpted tzar'khan bones, carbon fiber reinforced ceramic plates, and a xi-altering field. It is light weight, relatively flexible, and extremely durable. The armor is also outfitted with a computer capable of linking to the wearers' consciousness via small nano-fillaments that attach to nerve cells along the neck. It is also equipped with artificial intelligences that maintain a xi-altering field around the wearer, slowing down projectiles and causing less overall damage. They can be combined with electromagnetic shields for additional protection. plasmapistol.png|Plasma Pistol plasmashredder.png|Plasma Shredder plasmacarbine.jpg|Plasma Carbine plasmarifle.png|Plasma Rifle vibroblades.png|Vibroblades tzar'khanarmor.png|A humanoid wearing tzar'khan armor. Ships Under Construction. Category:Technology Category:Zeiklos Category:Xion Category:Dyga19 Category:Weapons Category:Infantry Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Energy Weapons